The Haunting Past
by Gypsy08
Summary: Hell, she wanted to be there to see Patty laugh and Kid freak out as Soul failed at flirting with Maka. However, the past haunted her and the cuts were still too deep and fresh, no matter how long ago it had truly happened.


I do not own Soul Eater.

XXXX

The amusement parks were a place filled with laughter and joy along with sickness and throw up on the floor. It was place that everyone, no matter how old, wanted to go to have fun. The spartio gang had decided to take a road trip to one of the most fun amusement park in all of states. Everyone was excited to be going even Kid- who was already aware of all the asymmetrical things that he was going to have to face. It was a reward for defeating a kishin, Lord Death's treat.

Patty and Kid anxiously packed as Liz sulked on the couch. She had originally refused to accompany the rest of the group, but Patty had given her the sad look that Liz had fallen for since they were young and Kid gave her no room to argue. Amusement parks were a place that everyone, no matter what age, could have fun except for Liz. It wasn't that she was afraid of the rides, although that was a small portion of the reason. Hell, she wanted to be there to see Patty laugh and Kid freak out as Soul failed at flirting with Maka. However, the past haunted her and the cuts were still too deep and fresh, no matter how long ago it had truly happened.

Liz hated amusement parks. Her hands tightened and her jaw clinched. She wasn't sure if Patty remembered or if she choose to ignore the past. It was hard to tell with her lovely little sister sometimes. Liz took a deep breath as the flashbacks began without Liz's consent. She could never really stop them when they began.

There was a time, a really long time ago, when Liz adored her mother. Liz worshiped the ground her mother walked on. Small eyes watched the older lady in awe and wonder. Liz was a good girl, always obeyed what her mother requested or said.

Her mother was a beautiful lady and that was why she always had so many 'suitors' lining up at her door. Liz used to believe her mother was a queen and the men that would come into their apartment were princes, but no she knew her mother was simple a whore, an escort. Liz was a mistake in her mother's eyes, but it was alright because that damned woman got money from Liz's father. Liz's mother was an amazing actress and got the court to give full custody to her instead of Liz's father, but he has to send a lot of child support money. That's why the whore had beautiful jewelry and dresses.

Still, Liz didn't know then what kind of woman her mother was. Liz was naïve, young and didn't know any better. She didn't understand she was getting abused when her mother hit her or locked her in the closet when she was angry. Liz didn't understand that being left a bloody limp on the floor wasn't okay. She couldn't have known then that not being fed for days was enough to get her taken away to a better place. There was no better place then with her mother or at least that was Liz thought then.

Liz didn't know what true, innocent, pure love was until she met her little sister. Patricia Thompson a four year old girl that appeared at her mother's door step one day. A blessing, a symbol of hope, and Liz's greatest treasure to this day. Apparently, Liz's mother had kept her elsewhere because she was too troublesome and looked a lot like the girls' father. She wasn't as well behaved as Liz. The truth was Patty wasn't a bad girl just a curious one with a heart of gold that blinded their whore mother. It was Liz's job to take care of Patty and punish her as Liz saw fit.

Bright blue eyes looked up into Liz's as her mother told her this. It was as though the two instantly connected. For the first time, Liz experienced true happiness. Oh, how Liz loved her! She quite mischievous and far too clumsy for her own good, but Liz could never punish her because she didn't see any wrong within Patty.

"Lizzie!" Patty would call her as she tightly squeezed Liz, "I love you." It was the first time Liz had heard those words. They were odd and foreign to Liz, but Patty had heard those words billions of times from the elderly ladies who used to take care of Patty. So, Liz made it her personal goal to hear those words as often as possible, to receive those hugs, and to see that smile that simply eliminated Liz's life. It was easier to drift away from her mother when abandoned, but it still stung.

The week before they had been deserted, dumped, discarded they'd had a really rough week with the whore. She'd managed to break Liz's arm even. There was a lot of yelling and a lot of name calling on their mother's behalf. However, on the following Monday their mother had met a very rich, very handsome, and very interested 'suitor'. Her mood had lightened, actually she'd become the nicest lady and most loving mother in the world. Acting.

She'd taken the two to an amusement park. Liz looked around in fascination, but kept a firm grip on Patty's hand so the girl wouldn't run off. Their mother became a completely different being that day. She bought them whatever they wanted, rode all the rides with them, and told them how much she loved them. Liz and Patty had never had so much fun especially not with their mother.

"Elizabeth, dear," Her mother had always called by her full name. The lady had no attachment or love for the young girl and that's why she never called her Liz or Lizzie the way Patty did. "Do me a favor and go to that hot dog stand and buy your sister and you a hot dog. A soda too if you want." She handed the young girl a hundred dollar bill.

"Mama, this is a lotta money." Liz stated still holding Patty's hand as she looked at the bill.

"I know," the lady smiled, a cruel, happy smile. It must have been the beginning of the whore's joy. "You can keep the change too. Think of it as an early birthday present. How old are you turning? Ten, right?"

"Thirteen, mama." Liz smiled half heartedly.

She grinned wider. Even with that cruel smile, Liz had to admit her mother was gorgeous. "Even better. You know at your age I was defending for myself." She then leaned down and whispered into Liz's ear, "No one would blame you for leaving Patty either. Everyone knows how much of a handful the brat can be. You're a good girl, Elizabeth. You know the rules of the streets better than you think."

Liz had looked at her with confused eyes before taking Patty to buy the hot dog. When they turned back, the lady was gone. They never saw her again even when they managed to find their way back home. Liz felt like crying. She'd been betrayed and her heart ached in the thought that she was no longer good enough or useful. Her grip on Patty's hand never loosened.

Once, the money had run out. Liz really hated her mother for leaving them because Liz didn't know how to take care of Patty. Not completely really. Still, Liz didn't cry because she had to be strong for Patty. Liz knew she'd find a way, if not for her life and well being than for Patty's. It was a blessing when they Patty realized they could turn into weapons.

Liz began to do things no girl her age did. She mugged people and stole things while other girls painted their nails and gawked over boys. She got dirty looks from older people and no one bothered to help them while other girls had unconditional love from their parents and were told how pretty they were. Liz was older mentally and learned to stop feeling while other girls her age had tantrums over stupid things and were barely beginning to put their dolls away. Liz smoked while other girls ate candy. Still, Liz never let go of Patty's hand.

She heard stories about her mother and how happy the lady was. Liz felt the hatred deepen. She hated rich people. She wished Patty could have the same opportunities and pretty soon they would. They'd meet an OCD death god who would give them a different view on life.

"Liz," Kid said gently. She then realized he was holding her right hand as Patty held her left hand. They were both on their knees in front of her. "We don't have to go. I apologize for not being more careful of how you felt. Perhaps, we could go somewhere else."

"What?" Liz looked at the two blurry figures. Had she said all of that out loud? Wait, was she crying?

"I won't let go of your hand either, Lizzie." Patty smiled, "I love you."

Liz stayed still for a moment. Here where the two people who became her reason for life. She now kissed the floor they walked on, but unlike before it was mutual. They loved each other. She squeezed their hands.

"I'm sorry." Liz said with a sad smile, "We're gonna be late if we keep sitting here."

"But, Liz, I don't want to go if you feel so…so horrified at the idea."

"Me neither, Lizzie!"

"Let's go create some new memories." Liz suddenly felt stronger, "Let's ride new rides and eat until we throw up."

"Gross."

"Hehehe, Lizzie is icky."


End file.
